conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Farieya
The Kingdom of Farieyop or Farieya is located on the eastern portion of Epitomia. On this place is where the Sword of Pynroque, one of the Epitomian artifacts, lies. Geography Farieya has a landmass of 3,036,777 square kilometres. To its upper right side is Hragnia and to its lower right side is Treluaphia. To its left is the country of Japan. Though it lies far from the equator, the magical world of Farieya remains a wilderness. The land territoryis mostly wilderness with a few number of trees and shrubs. Cities are built near an oasis where lush of of trees and grasses grow. It is divided into six cities, namely: Draconia (capital), Hellicoast, Pyria, Inferium, Karaiu, and Ahpoi. This place is famous for its crystal sand where the nearly-indestructible metallic element Danzarium is developed. It is also where Mt. Pinamaiun is located, a colossal volcano that houses the sword of Pynroque within. It is also where Pynroque, the immortal of fire, resides. Races The Desert of the Sun is mainly occupied by two races, the Sapiens which are the Farieyans and the salamandrakes. The Farieyans are of Asian and Australian ancestry and their native language is Faria. Farieyans are believed to be the bravest race of Epitomia. They value courage nd perseverance. They are hard-working people because they open their shops twenty-four hours a day. They are almost inexhausible. They value ambition, ideals, and nobility. Farieyans are proud and arrogant people. When angered, they can be ruthlessly cruel and revengeful. They are mostly selfish, prohibiting interracial mariages. They do not and will not share the secret of theiralmost indestructible metal crafts. These people are also hard to please so making business deals are hard for the non-Farieyans. Faieyans are poor farmers but are skilled swordsmen. Inhabitants that live outside the cities live a nomadic life. They raise animals like goats, sheep, and cattles. The salamandrakes are group of fire spirits. As fire spirits, they possess the gift of controlling fire. They are so powerful that they could burn anything into ashes. They are dragon-like in appearance but could also assume an little orb-like form. They are freedom-loving creatures. They do not want to be subjected under the rule of any Sapiens. They live inside volcanoes. Politics The place is governed by a king, thus, it has constitutional monarchy as its government. A king is chosen through the Fire Baptism Rite done by a kanafani, a Farieyan priest. This rite is open to all valiant warriors of Farieyop. The immortal Pynroque will choose the rightful among them by casting fires upon the contender. This fire only consumes those who are unpure in heart. Those who are greedy and are weak in faith are all eaten by the fire. Only the person that possess courage in his heart would vanquish the fire and be declared as king. History King Pyrio was the first monarch who ruled the kingdom of Farieyop during circa 1-12. He was said to be a direct descendant of the spirit-god Pynroque. But he was a tyrant ruler. He seemed to enjoy changing laws at all times to punish those persons that he hated. Because of this, a young merchant called Andros together with his followers organized a revolt and later ousted King Pyrio. Andros eventually succeeded the first king and ruled Farieyop for 25 peaceful years (circa 13-37). Farieya is presently ruled by a good king, King Draco. Crushdfm 01:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Epitomia